The Death Game
by KaityTakeda
Summary: Fairy Tail x Sword Art Online. NatsuxOC, AsunaxKirito, GajeelxLevy etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaity: wahh! This is gonna suck but these are my two favourite animes so I'm gonna try! Because there needs to be more of these crossovers! Welcome to The Death Game. two things. Anything that says on the right or left side of them it means from their POV. And the second one is the characters will appear in the order they do in the Fairy Tail timeline, so Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, etc. don't exist yet… ok… DISCLAIMER~**

**Asuna: Kaity-Chan does not own SAO or Fairy Tail. **

**Levy: She owns the plot although some parts are from the SAO storyline. She also owns her OC, Kaity. Conveniently they have the same name. **

**Kaity: thanks…guys... but... you forgot…*falls asleep* **

**Asuna and Levy: Kaity-Chan! You can't fall asleep before you start the story. **

**Kaity: eh? Oh right… begin… *yawn* **

**Asuna: *sigh* you need to sleep more. And we forgot to mention Kaity is a Fairy Tail OC not SAO. **

**Levy: she apologises for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors because of her sleepiness.**

"Morning, Lucy-Chan! Levy-Chan!" Kaity said bounding, towards her best friends. She wore her hair down, with her red flower clip placed on the right side of her head. Her uniform was the same as every other day. Clearly she'd put it on in a rush. She wore the white shirt, tucked into her short, grey skirt with her blue and white striped tie, very badly out of place.  
"Morning Kaity-Chan!" Levy and Lucy chorused.  
Levy wore the exact same thing as Kaity, only her tie was straight. Her blue hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon. Lucy was also wearing the same thing only she wore a very pale yellow vest over the top. Her blonde hair was out except for one part that was tied into a small ponytail on the right side of her head.  
"So… did you get it?" Kaity asked, holding back her excitement.  
Levy and Lucy laughed at their eager friend.  
"Of course. Now straighten your tie" Lucy said.  
"Waited in line forever but yes" Levy said, smiling.  
"Yes!" Kaity said, jumping in victory.  
her two friends laughed again.  
"So you guys are sleeping over at my house tonight!" Lucy said.  
"Yup! We're gonna play Sword Art Online!" Kaity said, over excited.  
"Calm down, Kaity! And straighten your tie" Levy said smiling.  
"Damn it! We're gonna be late for school if we don't scoot!" Lucy exclaimed, glancing at the time on her phone.  
"Let's go!" Kaity said running ahead.  
"Wait up!" Levy yelled chasing her, knowing that catching her wasn't going to happen.  
Lucy followed as fast as she could.

"MORNING EVERYONE" Natsu yelled ploughing through the crowd in order to reach his friends, Gray and Happy. **(A/N: in this Happy, Carla and Pantherlilly will be humans) **  
"Morning Natsu" Happy said.  
"not so loud, tabasco freak" Gray said.  
"What was that pervert snow cone?" Natsu demanded.  
"Now, now Natsu. Not so early in the morning" Happy said standing in between the two of them.  
Gray and Natsu glared at each other.

Suddenly a figure zoomed past them and stopped not that far from them.  
once the figure stopped they saw the short brunette.  
"Hah! I win!" Kaity said in triumph.  
the boys turned to see two faded figures coming towards them not so fast.  
when they finally arrived they were out of breath.  
"Why…Are…You…So….Fast?" Levy managed to say.  
Kaity giggled and smiled. "Oh Morning, Natsu-kun, Happy-kun! and Gray-kun… your shirt?" Kaity said seeing them for the first time.  
"Morning, miss super speed" Gray said, ignoring her comment about his shirt.  
"Morning Kaity!" Natsu and Happy said.  
Kaity laughed, smiling along with the rest of her friends.  
Levy sighed. She walked over to Kaity, grabbed her tie and straightened it.  
Kaity looked guilty. "Sorry" she said, causing the group to laugh again.  
"Hey Kaity, where's Rita?" Happy asked. **(A/N: For those of you who haven't read my Fairy Tail story, 'A Fairy Tail', Rita is Kaity's exceed. She is also human in this and she is Kaity's sister) **  
"She's coming" Kaity said shrugging.  
"You mean to say we left without her?" Lucy asked.  
"Not my fault she's so slow" Kaity said.  
"not her fault you're so fast" everyone said.  
"I'm here!" came a voice.  
"Morning Rita-Chan!" Kaity said.  
"Morning, Rita!" everyone else said. **(A/N: case you hadn't noticed Kaity has a habit of adding honorifics onto the end of everyone's name XD) **

Running towards them was a girl, about the same height as Happy, with grey hair and violet eyes.  
"You left me behind!" Rita said accusingly.  
"I'm sorry! I too excited about SAO!" Kaity said, smiling.  
Everyone else in the group grinned. They were all excited about playing it.  
Suddenly the bell sounded.  
"Crap!" Kaity and Natsu exclaimed in unison.  
"Damn!" Lucy exclaimed.  
They quickly divided into their classes and ran off. Levy, Kaity and Natsu went running to Classroom 4. Gray and Lucy ran off towards Classroom 8, while Happy and Rita ran to the very last classroom, Classroom 12.

"You guys are late again" their mentor fumed.  
"Sorry, Virgo-sensei" Kaity and Levy said bowing their heads towards the pink haired teacher who had a habit of wearing a maid's outfit.  
"Morning, Virgo" Natsu said, as carefree as usual.  
Kaity and Levy rolled their eyes, heading towards their table in the corner of the mentor room. Every class had mentor for exactly 15 minutes every morning.  
there were only 12 classes in the entire school and they were quite small. The school itself was quite small. It was called Fairy Academy.

"10 minutes" Virgo said, sitting at her desk.  
Natsu joined the two girls at their table.  
"So… are we all still having a sleepover at Lucy's?" Natsu asked.  
The two girls sighed.  
"You're meant to go to Gray-kun's house" Kaity said.  
"That pervert? No way" Natsu insisted.  
"Lucy's not gonna like this" Levy said.  
Kaity giggled and after a while Natsu and Levy joined in.

"Morning, Gem-sensei, Mini-sensei!" Lucy said greeting the twin mentors.  
"Good morning, Lucy-Chan, Gray" the two blunettes chorused. Gem and Mini were twins who both ran Mentor group 8. They both had blue hair that went to their shoulders. Gem wore an orange dress and Mini wore a navy blue dress.  
"Morning" Gray said, gruffly.  
"Mira-Chan!" Lucy said walking over to one of her best friends.  
she had white hair, and she had tied up her fringe, so it was out of her face. She wore the white shirt, grey skirt and blue and white tie.  
"Morning Lucy!" Mirajane said looking up.  
the two smiled at each other and Lucy joined Mira at her table.

"You're" one voice said.  
"Late" the other finished.  
Happy and Rita looked guilty.  
"Sorry, Pieces-sensei" they said.  
The two women, one with black hair and white eyes, the other with white hair and black eyes, shook their heads.  
"Hurry up and sit down" they said in unison.

Happy and Rita retreated to their table. The two of them gave them the creeps. They both had the same name and they either finished each other's sentences or the spoke in unison. When they did speak in unison they said 'I' not 'we'. It was almost like they were one person.  
"Every time. They don't even look up" Happy muttered.  
"I heard that" the two of them said in unison.

_~Finally after school! :D~ _

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled racing out of the school grounds.  
"See ya in half an hour, Lucy-Chan, Levy-Chan!" Kaity said running off with Rita desperately trying to catch up.  
"Bye! See ya Lu-Chan" Levy said running towards her house.  
by the time Lucy turned around the only one left was Gray.  
"See you in the game, Gray?" Lucy asked.  
Gray nodded before, putting his hands in his pocket and walking off.  
Lucy turned and ran off towards her house. She had to prepare.

_~At Lucy's house half an hour later!~_

"Coming!" Lucy said running to answer the knock at the door.  
when she opened the door she found a smiling Kaity and a tired looking Levy and Rita.  
"Did you have to run?" Levy puffed.  
"Of course! I'm super excited!" Kaity said.  
"Come in!" Lucy said, stepping away from the door so they could enter.  
The three girls stepped in and headed for the stairs.  
as the four of them climbed the stairs they chatted excitedly.  
when they opened Lucy's bedroom door they found Gray, Natsu and Happy standing at the window.  
Levy and Rita's jaws dropped. Kaity sweatdropped and Lucy fumed.  
"What the hell are you doing here ya jerks?" Lucy exclaimed.  
"I didn't think they meant it…" Levy said.  
"I did" Kaity sighed.  
"Hey Kaity, Lucy, Rita, Levy" Natsu said, like nothing was wrong.  
"How the hell'd you get in here?" Lucy demanded.  
"the window" Happy said like it was obvious.  
"We're on the second floor!" Rita said.  
"So?" Gray said.  
The four girls' facepalmed.  
"I'll ask again. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.  
"We're gonna have a sleepover and play SAO!" Happy said.  
"Why my house?" Lucy groaned.  
"It's ok Lu-Chan" Levy said patting her head as Lucy pouted.  
"Fine. But you guys sleep over there!" Lucy said pointing to the opposite side of her room.  
"So… how does this work?" Natsu said looking curiously at his Nerve Gear.  
"You put the helmet on your head, lie down and say link start!" Kaity said lying down on one of the mattresses that Lucy had put out for her.  
Everyone shrugged and lay down, putting the gear on their heads.  
all at once they yelled 'Link Start'.

"Please say your username, type your password and select your gender" the computed voice said through the 7 of their heads.

"Speedy101" Kaity said, typing in her password and selecting female.  
"IceGuy" Gray said, typing in his password and selecting male.  
"BlueCat" Happy said, typing in his password and selecting male.  
"VioletWings" Rita said, typing in her password and selecting female.  
"Bookworm12" Levy said, typing in her password and selecting female.  
"PrincessHeartfilla" Lucy said, typing in her password and selecting female.  
"Huh? FireDragon17" Natsu said, typing in his password and selecting male.

"Please select your type. Slayer, Archer, Maker, Tamer or Healer. Slayers use swords, which are mainly close range. Archers use bow and arrows or long range weapons. Makers make weapons and use them in both long and close range. Tamers tame a beast to fight alongside them. Healers can heal and fight in close range. No matter what you choose you can learn other skills that do not apply to that type" the computed voice said. **(A/N: yes I made those up) **

Kaity and Natsu selected Slayer.  
Gray selected Maker.  
Happy and Rita selected Tamer.  
Levy selected Archer.  
Lucy selected Healer.

"Thank you for selecting. Welcome to SAO" the computed voice said.

Kaity looked up as she entered the game and grinned.  
"I love this place" she said smiling, widely.  
Other people slowly began appearing in the plaza.  
when she began to look for the others someone bumped into her.  
she turned only to find a pink haired guy looking very confused.  
"Natsu?" Kaity asked.  
"Eh? Who are you and how do you know my name!" Natsu demanded.  
"It's me, Kaity" Kaity said.  
"What? No way! You look nothing like her!" Natsu said.  
"You don't exactly look like Natsu yourself" Kaity said.  
"what're you talking about?" Natsu said suddenly spotting himself in the window.  
"Who the hell is that?" Natsu exclaimed pointing at his reflection.  
"That's you Natsu. It's your avatar" Kaity said.  
"So you're Kaity's avatar" Natsu said slowly.  
"Yup" Kaity said.  
Kaity's avatar had long brown hair, longer than her average length anyway, that was tied up in a very messy ponytail with a red ribbon. She had shiny blue eyes and still remained as short as ever. She wore black knee high socks, black boots, a red skirt that barely left any space between it and her socks and the standard t-shirt which was red as well.  
"You look different" Natsu observed.  
"That's the point of an avatar" Kaity said, sighing.  
Natsu's avatar had pinkish hair and bright green eyes. He wore the standard boy's outfit which was navy blue with a mixture of white.  
Kaity hadn't been paying attention but suddenly Natsu swiped his right arm in mid-air so his menu came up.  
"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed.  
Kaity laughed and shook her head.  
"Hey! I can duel people!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"You're way too excited about this" a voice from behind them observed.  
Kaity turned to see a girl with blonde hair and silver eyes. Her hair only just touched her shoulders and she wore the exact same thing as Kaity minus the knee high socks, except hers was light blue.  
"Lucy-Chan!" Kaity said, smiling.  
"That isn't Lucy" Natsu said pouting.  
"Is he seriously confused about this whole avatar thing?" Lucy asked.  
"Uh..yeah…" Kaity said.  
Lucy facepalmed.

"Ah hah! I found Kaity-Chan, Lu-Chan and Natsu!" another voice said.  
"Levy-Chan!" Kaity exclaimed seeing the blunette. Her hair was twice as long as it used to be and she had yellow eyes. She wore a blue dress with the armour over the top and black boots.  
Levy smiled before turning and waving over two other people.  
approaching them was a girl with silver hair and pinkish eyes, with a small violet dragon and a boy with blue hair, red eyes and a small black dragon.  
"Rita-Chan! Happy-kun!" Kaity exclaimed.  
The two of them smiled.  
"Aww they're so cute!" Lucy exclaimed seeing their small dragons.  
"This is Starlight" Rita said waving at the violet dragon.  
"And this is Midnight" Happy said waving at his black dragon.  
both of the dragons had yellow eyes.  
"So where's Gray?" Rita asked.  
"No idea" Kaity said.  
"When I find him I'm gonna duel him!" Natsu said.  
Everyone shook their heads and sighed.  
"I was gonna come and join you but on second thoughts I'll just leave" a voice said.  
Everyone turned to see a raven haired boy with blue eyes turning away.  
"Gray?" everyone exclaimed.  
"Where?" Natsu demanded.  
Gray flinched and slowly turned.  
"What flame-brain?" he asked.  
"what did you call me, striper?" Natsu demanded.  
they glared at each other.  
Everyone sighed and Kaity stood in between them.  
"Stop it" she commanded.  
"He started it!" they said in unison "don't copy me!"  
Kaity sighed.  
"I will resort to duelling you if I must" she threatened.  
"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled.  
Levy and the others sweatdropped.  
"I don't think she meant it" Lucy said.  
"Whatever" Gray said ignoring the others whispering.  
"Kaity! Fight me!" Natsu demanded.  
"If I win you can't fight with Gray for an entire day" Kaity said.  
"You're on!" Natsu yelled sending Kaity a duel request.  
Everyone's jaw dropped.  
"They're serious?" Rita exclaimed.  
Kaity accepted the request and drew her twin daggers from her belt.  
Natsu drew his sword from his back.  
People started to crowd around to watch.  
Suddenly the duel prepare time finished and the fight began as Natsu charged at Kaity.

**Kaity: *yawn* I stayed awake for you guys… just so you could read the first chapter… then again I bet no one will read it -_- whatever… Also I was wondering how I'm gonna include the SAO characters in this… oh well…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaity: for the concerned people who read this I am still tired but I did get a good sleep so I will write another chapter. Right… Disclaimer please!**

**Lucy: Kaity-chan does not own Fairy Tail or SAO. She owns her OC, Kaity, who conveniently has the same name as her and the plot of this story. **

**Kaity: why do you guys keep saying conveniently? **

Kaity swiftly dodged Natsu's attack, twirling out of his way.  
_"How does this even work?" _Natsu exclaimed.  
Kaity noticed his confusion and smiled.  
"just let it explode, Natsu" she said, smiling.  
_"Explode?" _Natsu thought.  
Kaity's blades suddenly started glowing, one orange and the other blue.  
"Better figure it out Natsu" Kaity said.  
she charged at him, dodging his lazy attempt to stop her and she struck him.  
Natsu collapsed, clutching his stomach. The Duel Winner notification appeared in front of Kaity.  
She smiled at Natsu and offered her hand to him.  
"It shouldn't hurt right? It's just a game" Kaity said.  
"R-Right" Natsu said taking her hand.  
"Next time before you go charging into battle ask me for some tips" Kaity said pulling him up.  
"Fine" he said.

"I can't believe you accepted his duel request" Levy said.  
"I can't believe he challenged me without asking for help first" Kaity replied.  
"You were in the beta test after all" Rita said.  
"Yeah" Kaity said staring at the sunset.

_*flashback*_

"_Ugh. Stupid monster" Kaity said holding her side.  
'I don't have any healing items' she thought.  
she walked through the forest, eventually collapsing.  
Suddenly another monster appeared and headed straight for her.  
"Crap" Kaity said, attempting to stand, only to stumble.  
suddenly the beast shattered and standing behind it was a boy with black hair.  
"Are you okay?" he asked offering Kaity his hand.  
"Y-Yes. Thank you" Kaity said taking his hand.  
"you're welcome. I'm Kirito" the boy said, pulling her up.  
"I'm Kaity" Kaity replied.  
"nice to meet you Kaity" Kirito said smiling. _

_*end of flashback* _

"Hello? Earth to Kaity?" Levy said waving her hand in front of Kaity's face.  
"Huh? Oh sorry" Kaity said.  
"We're gonna log out and I think after duelling Natsu and then having to teach all of us some tips you need your sleep" Lucy said.  
"Oh okay" Kaity said, yawning.  
Levy, Lucy and Kaity waved their right arms in mid-air and selected main menu.  
"Huh? Where's the log out button?" Levy exclaimed.  
"It's not here" Kaity said.  
"What are you talking about?" Rita said, making her own menu appear before gasping "you're right"  
"Must be a bug" Kaity said sighing.

"What? No way!" Rita exclaimed.  
"My mother said we'd better log out by 7 o'clock or she's gonna be mad" Lucy said.  
"It's 10 to 7" Happy said.  
"Wha?" Lucy exclaimed.  
"Just page a game master already" Kaity said, not overly interested in the conversation.  
"We've been trying" Rita said.  
Suddenly their images shimmered and then they were in the plaza again.  
"A forced teleport?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"Up there" someone said.  
at the top of the plaza blinking in mid-air was a red shape.  
"That's…" Kaity said.  
Then the shape stopped blinking and suddenly multiplied all around the plaza.  
What seemed like blood oozed through the cracks and began to form.  
"What is that?" Levy exclaimed.  
Then from the gooish substance slowly revealed a game master.  
"A game master?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"what's going on?" Lucy exclaimed.  
"Attention, Players. Welcome to my world" the game master said.  
"Your world?" Kaity said.  
"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment I am the only person who can control this world" Kayaba said.  
"Is that really him?" one of the people whispered.  
"I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from your menu. I assure you this is not a defect. I repeat…This is no bug. It is a feature of Sword Art Online" Kayaba said.  
"A-A feature?" Rita exclaimed.  
"You cannot log yourselves out of SAO. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove your Nerve Gear. Should this be attempted the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will act like a powerful microwave, destroying your brain ending your life" Kayaba said.  
"What is he talking about? He's crazy. Right Kaity?" Gray exclaimed.  
"He's right about the transmitter working like a microwave. If it was disabled it'd probably fry your brain" Kaity said looking extremely worried.  
"What if we cut the power?" Happy asked.  
"The Nerve Gear has an internal battery" Kaity answered.  
Natsu finally cracked. "This is insane! What the hell?" he yelled.  
"Natsu…" Kaity said.  
"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have already ignored this warning. As a result, a whole 213 players are gone from both Aincrad and the real world" Kayaba said.  
"two hundred and thirteen?" Kaity said looking horrified.  
"I don't believe it…I don't believe it!" Natsu said.  
"the world is picking up on the death totals. Therefore the chance of your Nerve Gear being removed is quite small. It's important that you remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive anyone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever. And the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain" Kayaba said.

Everyone stopped. Most people looked shocked, others terrified.  
"There is only one means of escape. Complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad. Floor 1. If you make your way through each dungeon and defeat its floor boss you can advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on the 100th floor and you will have cleared the game" Kayaba said.  
"What is he talking about?" one of the people whispered.  
"Y-You're just making that up!" someone yelled.  
"Clear a hundred floors? That's impossible" Gray said.  
"The beta testers never made it anywhere close to that!" Happy said.  
"Finally, I've added a present to your inventory from me. Please see for yourselves" Kayaba said.  
Kaity waved her right hand and clicked her items.  
"Mirror?" she exclaimed.  
she clicked it and a mirror appeared in her hand. Staring back at her was her avatar with sparkly blue eyes.  
suddenly there was flash and a yell of surprise from beside her.  
"Natsu!" Kaity exclaimed.  
one by one everyone seemed to flash including Kaity.  
then the flashes died down.  
"Are you okay, Kaity?" Rita's voice asked.  
"Yeah…" Kaity said turning slowly.  
Rita stood in front of her with her violet eyes and grey hair.  
"Eh? Rita! Your avatar!" Kaity exclaimed.  
"Yours too!" Rita said pointing at her.  
Kaity looked in the mirror again only this time her normal face stared back at her.  
"And I was just getting used to this avatar thing" Natsu grumbled.  
"How?" Levy exclaimed.  
"The Nerve Gear covers your entire head, so it can see what your face looks like" Kaity said.  
"But our height and body shape" Lucy said.  
"When we first used Nerve Gear we had to calibrate it remember? You had to touch your body all over" Kaity said.  
"But…why?" Levy said.  
"What the hell is the point of all of this?" Natsu asked.  
"I bet you anything he'll tell us" Kaity said, pointing at Kayaba.  
"Right now I'm sure your all wondering why I've done this. Why would Kayaba Akihiko, creator of Nerve Gear and SAO, go to such lengths? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason… To create this world and play with it. And now it is complete" Kayaba said.  
"Kayaba…" Kaity muttered clenching her fists.  
"This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. I wish you all the best of luck" Kayaba said.  
his outfit began to dissipate. Whatever was holding it up began to turn to steam. Then in an instant the sky went back to normal.  
silence echoed through the plaza until suddenly Rita screamed causing everyone to begin panicking.  
"Everyone, come with me" Kaity said grabbing Rita by her arm and dragging her off.

"You should all come with me to the next town" Kaity said.  
"Eh?" Lucy exclaimed.  
"the fields surrounding the beginner town will be wiped clean soon. The best way to survive would be to move to the next town" Kaity said.  
"Kaity-chan…" Levy said.  
"if what he said is true then I swear I won't let any of you die. You are going back to the other world. I promise you that" Kaity said.  
"Kaity, I appreciate your offer but Mirajane is still out there. and I know you were a beta tester but you can't protect all six of us and yourself" Lucy said.  
"It's okay" Kaity said.  
"I'm going with Kaity" Levy announced.  
Kaity looked up and saw the concerned eyes of her best friends.  
"I will go with Lucy, in case she can't find Mira" Gray said. **(A/N: No crazy people I am not shipping them)  
**Kaity nodded.  
Rita clung to her sisters' arm.  
"Rita-chan I think you should go with Lucy-chan and Gray-kun" Kaity said.  
"What?" Rita exclaimed.  
"I can't watch you get hurt Rita. Please" Kaity said. **(A/N: she didn't use the honorific. She's dead serious) **  
Rita studied her sister before nodding.  
"I'll go with Rita as well" Happy said.  
"I'm going with Kaity" Natsu said after not saying anything since they got there.  
a single tear fell from Kaity's left eye and for a moment you could've swore it was the sparkling blue of her avatar's eyes.  
"Thank you Natsu-kun, Levy-chan" she said smiling.  
they looked worried but they managed to smile back.  
Kaity embraced her sister and Lucy, patted Starlight and Midnight on the head and nodded towards Happy and Gray.  
"Coming, Levy-chan? Natsu-kun?" Kaity said turning away from her friends.  
"Kaity" Rita said.  
Kaity turned to see the 4 of her other friends raising their hands in an L shape.  
Tears trickled down her face and she smiled. She returned the gesture and turned away. This time she didn't look back.

**Kaity: yes this chapter was much shorter than the first one but it seemed only right to end it there. I just love my OC, Kaity. She's like a combination of Levy, Natsu and myself. There's even some of Lucy in her. Well considering we have the same name I guess I based her around me but she slowly grew into something more as I wrote stories about her. Let's just say Levy and I are very simular except I'm not a genius. People say I'm smart but I think they lie. They call me modest -_- I have two stories about Kaity. A Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail's Mark. In A Fairy Tail I modified her joining of Fairy Tail because it's based around the actual storyline with Kaity in Lucy's place. Fairy Tail's Mark on the other hand is more about her actual joining of Fairy Tail. Sorry I'll shut up now. Enough ranting on about my favourite OC. Please review~ **


End file.
